A Partner Project
by SpiralRibbon
Summary: Kyouko Kirigiri is loves truck for Makoto Naegi. So what happens when they are partners for a simple project? Watch the story unfold for Kirigiri and Naegi as they find themselves talking more than they did. Short Naegiri Fluff.


**Kyouko Kirigiri had never liked any one before.**

So when her heart started beating faster the minute he talked to her,

**She felt as though it was new, and was uncertain of this feeling.**

**She wanted to investigate it. **

Surprisingly to her, she didn't have to do much to go figure it out.

He always came to her.

Makoto Naegi.

With his jade eyes and friendly smile, and of course that adorable ahoge, Kirigiri almost had fell under a spell. But she didn't know how to deal with it.

So, she decided she would avoid him, or at least tried to.

It seemed as though the whole world wasn't on her side.

"Hmm, alright! Maizono-San, you are paired with Kuwata-kun."

The teacher spoke out, and Maizono Sayaka, turned round to face Leon Kuwata. She gave him a friendly grin and he returned the smile. Maizono was quite popular with the boys, but Kuwata and her had a special bond. Apart from Naegi. She and Naegi went to the same school when they were children. Kirigiri felt somewhat irritated when Maizono and Naegi would chat to each other.

"Um, let's see, Asahina-San may go with Hagakure-kun."

The teacher finished with a sigh.

Asahina did too. She give a sorrowful smile to her best friend, Sakura Oogami.

Sakura nodded and chuckled softly. She was so mature for someone our age.

Hagakure, was not. He was at least twenty, but acted like a ten year old. Most likely on drugs. Hagakure was probaly thinking about aliens at this very moment. Kirigiri though this and sighed to herself.

She gazed out the window, and thought of Naegi. She lost count. It just came to her, those jade green eyes that would look at her and how he would always give her smile even when he was down. Just last week, Naegi tripped down a single flight of stairs, and landed on his back. It was Oowada's fault.

Thump!

A short gasp was heard.

"Woah bro, sorry..." The large male said, trailing off, silent.

Kirigiri happened to be walking up the staircase he fell down. They held eyes for a moment and then he landed, groaning.

Chihiro was almost in tears.

"Oh n-no! What will Ishi-m-maru-kun say? How is N-Naegi-kun?"

Oowada grimaced. He hated seeing Chihiro cry.

Asahina rushed down the staircase, Sakura following and bent down next to Naegi.

Kirigiri wanted to kick herself. Why didn't she do that? It was the perfect chance.

Naegi got up slightly and chuckled softly.

"Guys I'm fine, really..." He said, and got up slowly.

Kirigiri watched and knew he wasn't.

Oowada shrugged at him while passing, as a sorry. Chihiro smiled, Asahina and Sakura walked past too, giving and nod and thumbs up.

Kirigiri waited, and watched silently.

Naegi sighed and held his back.

He noticed Kirigiri and smiled slightly. Her heart went pang.

"You know don't know, Kirigiri-San?" He said.

Kirigiri smiled slightly. She almost couldn't believe it.

"I suppose I do." She said. Naegi smiled.

"As expected of a daughter of a Detective." He stood up as straight as he could and gasped again, clutching his back. He wasn't right.

"How did you know my father?" The Silverette asked with curiosity.

"He's on TV and stuff, right? 'Another Case Solved: Jin Kirigiri' Haven't you heard it before on the news?" Naegi asked, his eyes boring right into her own.

"Mhm." Kirigiri didn't bother with a response. She didn't k ow how to, or what to say.

"Why don't you just go down to the infirmary?" Kirigiri asked, changing topic.

Naegi looked confused for a moment, then sighed.

"They would notice, right? After I told them I was fine..."

"But you aren't fine." Kirigiri said. No! Why was she being like this?

"I know..." Naegi stared down at the floor then smiled sorely.

"I just don't want them to worry."

Kirigiri was surprised. She didn't really bother to communicate with any of her classmates.

Or rather, she didn't know how to.

"You could say you had to go on a message." Kirigiri suggested.

"Ishimaru would probably track down the fake teacher I say." Naegi said, sighing.

Kirigiri wanted to giggle. It was true. But she kept the mask on.

"I'll make something up. Convince them your fine." Kirigiri said, shaking.

There was silence. Kirigiri looked up at noticed Naegi was just staring at her.

"Wha-?"

"Really, Kirigiri-San?"

Kirigiri's heart was thudding, it was surprising she couldn't hear it. However, she kept her emotionless mask on, sealed tight.

"Of course. The real problem is how you'll get downstairs." She replied, trying to keep her one calm and not as flustered as she really was.

"Mm... I'll manage. You've helped me enough, anyway." Naegi said.

"Don't be riduclious. There's no way-"

Naegi was already walking slowly downstairs.

"I'm alright!" Naegi called.

Kirigiri watched in shock. How was he alright?

"Thanks, Kirigiri-san~" He called, waving, then disappeared.

Heart thumping, Kirigiri did as she was promised.

"Kyouko Kirigiri?"

Kirigiri's eyes left the window and turned to the teacher.

"Did you hear me?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

A least no one sniggered.

"I apologise. I was thinking." Kirigiri replied casually.

"Hmm? About what, a new diet plan?" laughed at his own snide remark.

Kirigiri chose not to respond.

The class went silent and sighed.

"Gee, Kirigiri, you're so down in the dumps. NO fun at all. I feel for you Naegi, I really do."

...

...

...What?

Kirigiri watched solemnly. What has this irritating teacher meant?

She must of had some type of puzzled look, no matter how she tried to hide it. noticed and sighed again.

"Oh yeah, because Kirigiri was thinking about dieting, she didn't hear. Oops!"

Kirigiri threw a glare at . He must of noticed. He coughed.

"Fine, fine. Kirigiri, I said you are partners with Makoto Naegi. Jeezus Lousies!"

Kirigiri felt as though she misheard. Partners... With Naegi?

She wasn't sure if she was lucky or had being called upon misfortune.

Either way, when everyones name were called out, Naegi walked over and gave Kirigiri a bright smile. There was no way she could hide her blush for so long.

"Kirigiri-San?"

Kirigiri grimaced. Slowly looking up, she cringed already.

Naegi looked at her, eyes filled with curiosity, his face a picture of concern.

She paused, trying to gather herself.

"What is it, Naegi-kun?" she said finally.

Naegi just looked at her for what seemed forever.

"What?" Kirigiri asked politely. Naegi's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"S-sorry, Kirigiri-San! Uh- I was just... You seem upset." He said frantically, trying to hide his face. Kirigiri bit her lip.

She combed back her hair with her hand. She didn't notice Naegi staring longingly at her hair, as if he wished he could stroke it himself.

He refrained from doing that, though.

"I am fine. I am only thinking, it's nothing to worry about."

Nobody knew what Kirigiri was thinking. Naegi wish he could.

"So, what do you want to do?" Naegi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Eh?"

"The Project? Kirigiri-San, are you sure-"

"I told you, I am fine." Kirigiri said firmly, curling her hand into fists.

She didn't want to be like is. What if Naegi hated her? What if everyone hated her?

"You could change." Naegi said.

What? Had he really read her mind? Kirigiri's complex, forever curious and eternally intelligent mind, been unlocked?

"What do you mean..?" Kirigiri said, her eyes set firmly onto his.

How? How could he have known? Kirigiri thought to herself.

"You could change partners.." Naegi mumbled, his head down.

Kirigiri felt a heavy weight of guilt onto her shoulders.

"No I-"

"It's okay, you wouldn't want to be with a simple guy like me right?" He smiled.

"You got that wrong!" Kirigiri exclaimed.

Silence fell in the atmosphere. Kirigiri loosened her fists, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. It is me who is being rude here. I have just been in daydreams all this morning. Please excuse me." She said, trying to control her heartbeat.

Naegi couldn't have been any happier.

"So, what are we doing?"

**chapter 2**

Kirigiri walked swiftly out of the cafeteria, and headed to a secret place under the staircase no one used. She sat down and unwrapped her lunch, feeling giddy with excitement inside that her and Naegi were actually together for something, rather than nothing. Of course, her face did not show any type of emotion even slightly resembling that. She sighed, and smiled to herself.

"Oh, Naegi-kun! Have you had your lunch yet?"

Naegi was facing Ishimaru, strictest boy in their class. He was very friendly though.

"Well, not exactly.."

"Naegi-Kun! I excepted better from you! Lunch is very important, next to breakfast!"

"Well, I needed to find someone first, to study." Naegi said, racking his brains. It wasn't exactly a lie.

He wanted to go find Kirigiri.

"I do approve of studying, but food is rather important too. I see your dilemma. For even I, am wasting your study time. I apologise!" He said firmly.

Naegi smiled at him, tired.

"So, um- Have you seen Kirigiri-San..?" Naegi asked quietly.

"Kirigiri-kun? Ah, yes. I remember seeing her walking towards the end staircase!"

"T-Thanks Ishimaru-kun!"

Naegi ran,his heart thumping wildly.

What could he say? Kirigiri was so quiet and mysterious, but oh so beautiful at the same time. But she was quite... Naegi didn't know how to describe it. He had heard her make little jokes, tricking people slightly, but they had not idea.

Naegi slowed down his pace and looked around. The hall was eerily quiet and this was the oldish part of the school. He couldn't even hear a rustle of a wrapper, or a tiny footstep.

The staircase. Remembering this, Naegi walked slowly over, and glanced through the small gaps on the stairway. He saw some boots, but he wasn't sure they were Kirigiri's.

He almost laughed at himself. If this was Kirigri, he would bet she knew it was him, watching. How weird did that sound? He sighed, and walked round and under.

Kirigiri sat atop a wooden slate, that was used as a bench.

She was stiff as a board, then her lilac eyes wandered over to Naegi's entrance and she relaxed. Naegi wasn't sure what to do now. He walked over to the wall next to the skate, and stood by it. Kirigiri only watched. What now?

"What is it, Naegi-kun?" Kirigiri asked.

"Well, you see I wanted to..." Naegi trailed off. Think, Think! What could I say, he thought.

Suddenly he saw it, red, glistening creepily and rather sore.

He wasn't even thinking. Naegi rushed over and swept back Kirigiri's soft silverish purple hair and gasped.

Kirigiri blushed.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously, wanting to move.

"Wait!" Naegi commanded. Kirigiri sat still, surprised.

Kirigiri was getting goosebumps. Naegi's hand was by her ear and were very warm. Every so often gently pulling her hair back behind her ear.

It was quiet. She liked the feeling of Naegi warmth but she was curious why.

"Naegi-kun, I'd appriecete if you would tell me what is wrong." She said, and smiled.

Naegi was quiet. Then he spoke again.

"Sorry, what did you say? It's your ear, it's bleeding. What happened?"

Kirigiri paused, staring at the wall.

"Why indeed." She said softly. She thought back. She was nervous today. Did she accidentally pierce it, even with her gloves on?

"Hold on."

Naegi's voice was quite soothing, unlike Ishimarus friendly yet loud tone, or Oowada threatening masculine voice that often growled, Kirigiri thought.

Naegi pulled out a tissue and dabbed at Kirigiri's ear.

"It looks a little better. Just dried blood." He said finally, throwing the tissue into the nearby bin. Naegi invited himself onto the slate and started to play with his hair.

Kirigiri reached up to her ear, trying to find the source. Naegi touched her shoulder.

"What?"

"Don't- Just leave it. If you touch it, it might sting."

Kirigiri couldn't help but smile.

"But now I'm curious."

Naegi laughed at Kirigiri's comment.

"I should have excepted that." He said, smiling.

"Well, what about Makoto Naegi? I know nothing of him do I, apart from the fact you may be a secret nursing student. Are you pheraps a partner of Tsmuki-San?" Kirigiri asked,

Smooth as ever. Naegi gazed at the ceiling and thought.

"I'm not really sure to be honest." Naegi admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you like?" Kirigiri asked.

Naegi's face blushed furiously.

"W-W-what?" He stammered.

"It's a fairly easy question." Kirigiri replied, watching as Naegi looked away quickly.

"Yes, I guess so- But I can't.. It's not so easy-!"

"Why is that?" Curiousity filled her every being. Kirigiri leaned closer, eager for information. Naegi turned, and jumped off the wooden slate in a fit of suprise.

"That- I can't answer to that e-either!" He said, stuttering.

Naegi hid his face in his hands.

"But it's a simple question for me to know Makoto Naegi." Kirigiri continued, and leaned down closer. The shyness has now faded away and she was just simply eager to know.

"But I can't say K-Kirigiri-San-!"

He stood up as did Kirigiri. She walked over to him and he tripped, accidently grabbing Kirigiri on top of him.

Naegi, hoping Kirigiri would be alright, was holding on tight. His heart beat was quickening fast and he wasn't sure what to do or say or even think.

Kirigiri didn't move. Silence.

"K-Kirigiri-San, um, are you alright?" Naegi asked, concerned.

"Naegi-kun." She said.

"Huh?"

"I have a feeling you have misunderstood." She said slowly.

**"Oh, you mean WHAT I liked.. I s-see..." He laughed nervously.**

"Although by the way you had reacted to this misunderstanding is very interesting."

Naegi was at loss. Then it clicked.

Kirigiri just watched. Naegi noticed and his face went a deep red.

"Um, so... "

"Naegi-kun."

"Y-yes?"

Kirigiri spoke, without looking away from Naegi's green eyes. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Answer what you thought was the question." She said smoothly.

Naegi's face went even redder. He looked away, blinking suddenly.

"I c-can't really, K-Kirigiri-San.."

"Tell me."

"B-But why?"

Kirigiri just gazed down at him. The truth was, she just wanted to. She had not real reason.

"I'll tell you." She said finally.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it.." Naegi mumbled.

"Why is that?" Kirigiri asked.

"Well... My answer... It's... Um.." Naegi looked away, chewing on his lip.

Kirigiri waited patiently.

"I... If I said it might... It'll ruin everything..." He said.

"No it wouldn't." Kirigiri said. "I promise it won't"

"You say that now."

"Yes, I do say that now."

There was silence once again.

"The girl I like... She... She's quiet and... " Naegi wondered off. He was nervous, bit here he was, pinned down by the girl he liked- no- he loved. Every since he enrolled in this school he saw she as beautiful, but had wits and could play tricks, and be overall nice and quirky at some time or another. For someone so intelligent, would she figure it out?

Kirigiri listened.

"She's really pretty- no, she's.. She's beautiful, and really smart too... I... Really like her."

Kirigiri listed these descriptions in her mind. Beautiful, Smart, and quiet. Shy quiet? Or does he mean Doesn't contribute, or Not Spoken Till Needed?

"When did you start liking her?"

"I started liking her when I first saw her. She was really pretty, but she never really spoke to people, so I wanted to make her feel like she belonged. I don't think she needed it though. She was really smart in class, and I overheard her being witty, which I haven't actually hear from her. So I wanted to find out even more." Naegi carried on, forgetting Kirigiri was there. He could list the reasons forever.

"Ever day I just thought of stroking her hair and wanting to hold her hand and being close to her, but she's always wearing-"

Naegi stopped, heart thumping.

"What is the problem?" Kirigiri asked softly.

He almost confessed, in a way.

He looked at Kirigiri. He was thinking hard. Maybe she already figured it out? Maybe she knew since he mentioned quiet?

"What does she always wear?"

She knew. Right? Yet she wanted to hear the answer. Naegi thought this carefully.

"I can't say. That would be telling..." Naegi mumbled.

Kirigiri leaned closer, her face slightly pink. Naegi gasped and his ahoge twitched.

"K-Kirigiri-San! D-don't me, you, You figured it out?"

"Who can say?"

"Y-you!"

Kirigiri smiled, And chuckled mischievously.

"Maybe I do." She said, her eyes on his

Naegi could feel his heart pounding, but honestly- so was Kirigiri.

Kirigiri took Naegi's hand, trembling, it was, and intended her fingers in his.

"Kirigiri-San..."

"What did she always wear, Naegi-kun?" Kirigiri asked softly.

"She... She wore..." Naegi couldn't think straight. Here was her finally holding his hand. Close, closer than anyone has ever been. He was trembling in his hoodie.

"She wore... She wore g-gloves..." Naegi said, defeated.

Kirigiri's eyes widened a little, bit then she smiled. She knew, of course.

Naegi was so embarrassed. He wanted to leave, hide his face. He probably looked red as a tomato at this very moment.

He turned his head to the side.

"See, I r-ruined everything."

"Naegi-kun." Kirigiri whispered.

"W-what?"

"You got that wrong."

Kirigiri sat up and so did Naegi. He blinked, and before he knew it, Kirigiri pulled him in a soft embrace.

Naegi paused, wondering if this was real. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

Kirigiri had a sweet aroma, Naegi thought. Kind of smelled of lilies and a perfume he didn't know. Her hair was really soft too. He picked it up gently and watched as it slipped through his hands, with no tangles at all.

"Do you forgive me?" Naegi asked.

"Forgive?" Kirigiri says, puzzled, for once.

"Well... You might not..."

"Like you?" Kirigiri finished. Kirigiri could feel Naegi nod on her shoulder.

"Naegi, I thought better of you." She said, and chuckled.

"I have actually liked you for a long time, too." She admitted, her face going slightly red.

"But I always felt like every time you spoke to me, I was pushing you away."

Naegi was shocked.

"I was happy enough for you to even respond to someone like me." Naegi said.

"Really?" Kirigiri asked.

"Yeah." Naegi said, and hugged Kirigiri tighter.

There was silence. But neither of them minded.

Finally, Kirigiri spoke.

"What does this mean then?"

"Mean...?" Naegi echoed. He thought.

"W-well... I guess we..."

"Date?" Kirigiri finished.

Naegi jumped. "O-only of you would like to, K-Kirigiri-San!"

Kirigiri smiled, and nuzzled into Naegi's neck.

"I wouldn't mind it."


End file.
